


Masquerade

by ephemeralnaeu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, But only a little, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it is barely noticeable, oh and hongjoong is a brat, only at the end, prince!seonghwa, slight dom/sub undertones, witch!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralnaeu/pseuds/ephemeralnaeu
Summary: Prince Seonghwa uses the masquerade to walk between his subjects unrecognised. However, he meets a mysterious man who smells like mint and herbs and makes him blush, and he can't resist the temptation to do something that could blow up his cover.Or your typical AU where Seonghwa is a Prince that secretly goes to a masquerade and ends up having an interesting time with a mysterious man.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fic!  
> The inspiration to write this came from all the theories about Ateez's future comeback and Seonghwa's photos from MARS ASMR where he looks like a Prince.  
> There are probably mistakes because I proofread myself but I hope you enjoy it!

When Seonghwa entered the room, he was welcomed by a mass of bodies from all colors and sizes dancing to the music. They were all wearing masks, and they didn’t seem to mind bumping into each other even though they were probably strangers.

Seonghwa walked towards the counter to order a drink, something to help him loosen up.

When he got his drink, he scanned the room. He wasn’t looking for something specifically —maybe someone who looked friendly to exchange a few words and ask about the situation of the peasantry.

However, his eyes were met with another gaze that was looking in his direction.

The owner of said gaze was wearing a mask with an intricate design. It was black and red, matching his garments and his hair. He was looking at Seonghwa with a mix of curiosity and boldness, and the prince feared whether he had been discovered.

The man started making his way to the Prince. Seonghwa knew that he had to be careful. He couldn't risk being discovered. But the man was entrancing. He was walking with such confidence that made it impossible for Seonghwa to run away or hide, so he just stood there, waiting patiently for the man to arrive.

He stopped in front of the Prince and bowed in an exaggerated manner.

"Greetings, gentleman," he said with a smirk. "You look lonely. May I offer you my company?"

Seonghwa looked at him with curiosity and nodded.

"What brings you here?” the masked man asked.

Seonghwa chose his words carefully.

"I wanted to experience new things, and a masked dance seemed like the best option."

The other man hummed.

"What about you?" The Prince asked politely.

"I wanted to have some fun," he replied, and then lowered his voice. "And maybe find some interesting company to spend the night with."

The man looked at the Prince with a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Seonghwa shiver. He leaned a bit closer, and the Prince discovered that he smelled like mint and herbs.

Seonghwa thanked the Gods that the mask covered his cheeks because they were probably burning red by now.

He cleared his throat and tried to act unaffected. “This place is full of people. I’m sure there must be someone interesting among them.”

Then the man fucking _purred_ and Seonghwa lost it.

“I’m afraid that I already have my eyes on someone.”

The man took a step closer to the Prince until their bodies were flushed together. He rested his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders and leaned closer to whisper something in his ear. “Does the little Prince want to play?”

Seonghwa’s eyes opened in shock and he tried to get away from the man. His identity had been discovered. But how? Was it that obvious?

As if he was reading his mind, the man spoke again.

“Don’t worry, your Highness, no one else knows and I’m not planning on telling anyone. That would ruin all the fun.”

His breath was ticklish against Seonghwa’s neck and a shiver run down the Prince’s spine.

“Shall we continue where we left it?”

Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Where?”

The man chuckled softly.

“I was about to kiss you.”

The Prince’s eyes widened, and his cheeks started burning again.

The man leaned back so that he could look at Seonghwa straight in the eye.

“May I?” he asked with a teasing grin.

Seonghwa debated with himself for about two seconds before nodding. The man slowly leaned closer, and their lips were only millimeters apart when Seonghwa stopped him.

“Wait!”

The man looked at him in confusion.

“I don’t even know your name,” the Prince explained, shy all of a sudden.

The man smiled, a mixture of amusement and something softer. However, it only lasted for a second before turning into a teasing smirk.

“My name is Hongjoong, little Prince. Nice to meet you.”

“You can call me Seonghwa. Nice to meet you too.”

“Anything else you’d like before I kiss the living daylights out of you?”

Seonghwa’s mouth opened and closed a few times, and his face was now red all over. Hongjoong’s bluntness caught him out guard every time.

“Shouldn’t... shouldn’t we go to a place a bit less crowded?”

The Prince didn’t want to risk getting caught kissing a man at a party.

“Of course,” the other man replied with a smirk. “I must say that I didn’t expect such an alluring suggestion from you, little Prince.”

Seonghwa’s cheeks were burning again. He thought for a moment that Hongjoong was really something else for being able to put him in such a situation _thrice_.

“That’s not what I meant! Nothing weird! Nor alluring! I-” Seonghwa lowered his voice, “I am risking enough talking with you. I can’t risk being caught in a _compromised_ situation.”

Hongjoong nodded and grinned right after. “I was just teasing you.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go,” Hongjoong said, clearly enjoying this.

He grabbed his wrist and guided him across the sea of bodies until they arrived at a little door hidden between the shadows. It led to a tiny storage room that was surprisingly clean. Hongjoong entered and the Prince followed him.

As soon as Seonghwa was inside, the smaller man closed the door and proceeded to pin Seonghwa against it.

The Prince gulped, intimidated by the other’s gaze.

“Shall we?” the man asked.

He cupped his cheek with one hand and placed the other behind his nape, tugging at the Prince’s hair softly. Seonghwa let out an appreciative hum while his hands traveled to the other man’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

Their lips finally met. At first, the kiss was slow, tentative. They were getting to know each other’s rhythms and observing the other’s reactions. But as Hongjoong bit the Prince’s lower lip it became more heated. Seonghwa gasped and his grip at the man’s hips tightened.

Hongjoong licked at his lips, asking for permission. Seonghwa conceded by opening his mouth and letting the other’s tongue in. The Prince could notice that the man was as eager as him as the kiss turned more intense.

Hongjoong’s hands traveled down his body, unbuttoning Seonghwa’s shirt on their way down and taking it off. He did the same with his shirt.

Seonghwa shivered when Hongjoong’s cold hands caressed his sides.

The shorter man started leaving kisses along the Prince’s jaw, and then his neck. He bit the sensitive skin there, and Seonghwa couldn’t stop the noise of pleasure that escaped his mouth.

Hongjoong smiled against his neck and licked right under the other’s ear, making him tremble.

“Looks like you’re enjoying this a lot,” he teased.

The Prince moved his hands downwards and grabbed the other man’s ass, pulling him closer. Their crotches pressed together, and Hongjoong gasped.

“I don’t think I’m the only one affected,” the Prince smirked.

“I never said the opposite,” Hongjoong replied. “In fact, I’m quite affected by the idea of making you fall apart until the only name that comes out of your mouth is mine.”

He finished the statement with a harsh bite at the Prince’s neck, making him moan. Seonghwa immediately covered his mouth.

“Don’t worry, my little Prince, no one will hear you even if you’re loud.”

The danger implied in that statement only managed to make Seonghwa more excited about the whole situation.

“Tell me, Your Highness, have I told you already how much I want to devour you?” One of his hands traveled to the Prince’s nipple and pinched it softly, earning a soft moan from the man.

Hongjoong lowered his head and licked tentatively at the nub. Seonghwa’s hand traveled to his hair, tugging with maybe a bit too much force. However, the other man gasped in surprise and pleasure. Seonghwa saved that for later.

After a while, Hongjoong wandered lower, leaving a trail of kisses along the other’s stomach until he arrived at the hem of his trousers.

He looked up and Seonghwa’s breath got stuck in his throat. The man looked _stunning_. His lips were puffy and his face –the part that wasn’t covered by the mask— was flushed. His eyes were shining, and his pupils were blown with lust.

“May I?” Hongjoong asked.

Seonghwa nodded.

“Use your voice, little Prince. I want to hear you say it,” he teased.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and replied. “Yes. You may continue.”

Hongjoong smiled and helped Seonghwa get out of his trousers. He palmed Seonghwa’s bulge making him whine before pulling his underwear down and freeing his cock.

He was painfully hard already, and Hongjoong hummed in satisfaction.

The man wrapped one of his hands around the Prince’s member and started jerking him off slowly. After a short while, he left a kiss at the tip of his cock and proceeded to give kitten licks to the tip.

Seonghwa was panting.

“Stop teasing already,” he demanded.

“Sorry. Seeing you like this is too fun,” Hongjoong replied, winking.

Seonghwa was running out of patience, so he sent the man a dangerous look. It seemed to have some effect over him because he stopped his kitten licks to start sucking on the tip.

Seonghwa couldn’t stop his moans as the man took more and more of him into his mouth. He continued as far as he could before gagging, using his hand to pump the rest of the member that didn’t fit in his mouth.

The Prince placed his hands on the man’s head without applying any force. Hongjoong continued sucking his cock, bobbing his head while tears pooled in his eyes.

Seonghwa felt the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach growing with every ministration, so he told the man to stop. Hongjoong freed him with a loud pop and looked up at him, still on his knees. He looked so pretty, with spit running down his chin and his teary eyes shining.

The sight was too much. Seonghwa made him stand up and connected their lips again, with more fervor than before. Hongjoong hummed and smiled into the kiss, knowing the power he had over him.

“You’re dangerous, Hongjoong,” the Prince said.

“And you love that,” he replied.

“I never said the opposite,” he quoted the man and smirked.

The Prince decided that it was a good time to return the favor. His hands traveled downwards until they found the man’s crotch, caressing over the fabric of his pants. Hongjoong gasped and placed his arms around Seonghwa’s neck.

“Take them off,” the Prince ordered, and Hongjoong complied.

Seonghwa wrapped his hand around his member and started moving it from the shaft to the tip in slow movements.

Hongjoong was moaning next to his ear, the noises increasing as Seonghwa’s hand moved faster. He stopped to collect the precum at the tip, spreading it on the man’s cock to make the slide easier.

Hongjoong’s breath became erratic and Seonghwa knew he was close. He moved his hand a few more times, delighted by the sounds the other was making, before stopping completely. The other man whined at the loss of friction.

“Not yet,” Seonghwa whispered.

He inverted their positions, pushing the man against the door.

“Looks like someone is eager,” he said with a smirk. “Who would have thought that the courteous Prince that everyone loves would be so desperate to fuck a stranger in a storage room?”

Seonghwa scoffed, but he felt his cheeks heating up.

“I wonder,” continued Hongjoong, “if the Prince is as innocent as they say.”

At this statement, Seonghwa’s eyes darkened. The other man continued as if he hadn’t realized the danger –or had decided to ignore it.

“Judging by your red cheeks, maybe I’m right. Maybe the little Prince just wanted someone to teach him how to feel good because he didn’t know how to do it by himself.”

Hongjoong knew what he was doing by teasing the other male, but he did not expect him to turn him around and push him against the door.

“Don’t be so sure,” Seonghwa replied, his voice low. “Not every guard at the castle is straight.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widened slightly, but he composed himself quickly.

“Oh, is that so? Why don’t you show me how you do things at the castle, then? Or perhaps you are scared?”

Seonghwa leaned closer, purposefully pressing his crotch against Hongjoong’s ass. The other shivered in anticipation.

“Don’t worry,” he replied. “I’ll make sure you have the full experience.”

He took a small bottle out of the pocket of his trousers and opened it. He poured the clear substance in his fingers and warmed it for a bit before using one finger to circle the other’s entrance. The man squirmed slightly and Seonghwa couldn’t help but smirk.

After a while, he pressed his finger inside. Hongjoong moaned softly, his face pressed against the cool wood of the door.

Seonghwa moved his finger in and out slowly. He waited a bit before pushing another finger in and then started scissoring them. By the time Seonghwa introduced the third finger, the man was already a shaky mess.

Seonghwa pushed his fingers in and out faster a few times until he judged that the other was stretched enough. He poured some of the clear liquid in his hand and smeared his cock with it.

He put his hands on Hongjoong’s hips and placed the tip of his member against his entrance.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready when you are,” the man replied.

Seonghwa pushed in and a groan escaped his mouth. Hongjoong was impossibly tight. He kept pushing until he finally bottomed out. The other man’s eyes were closed and his lips opened in a silent moan. The Prince waited until he got used to his length to start moving.

He had the suspicion that Hongjoong wanted him to be rough, so after a while, his movements became stronger. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, earning a chocked-out moan form the man. He did the same thing a few times, and then changed the angle of his thrusts. This time, when he pushed in, Hongjoong moaned loudly.

Seonghwa smirked and continued hitting the man’s prostate with every thrust. After a while, Hongjoong’s knees started shaking a bit too much, so Seonghwa pulled out abruptly.

Hongjoong whined at the loss and was ready to complain when Seonghwa shushed him and pointed at a table on the left side of the room.

Hongjoong understood. Seonghwa picked him up easily and placed him on the table. Then, without a warning, he pushed in again. Hongjoong threw back his head in pleasure, his hands grabbing the Prince’s shoulders tightly. In this new position, he was hitting the man’s prostate dead on.

“Looks like- _ah_ \- like you know what you’re doing, little Prince- _ah!_ ” Hongjoong managed to say.

“Don’t call me that,” Seonghwa replied, emphasizing every word with a hard thrust.

He wrapped his hand around the man’s member and started jerking him off.

“S- Seonghwa-”

Hearing the man calling him by his name affected him more than he expected. His thrusts became more desperate and the movements of his hand lost their rhythm. He was getting closer to the orgasm and Hongjoong was no different.

“Kiss me,” Hongjoong pleaded.

The Prince complied and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Hongjoong came with Seonghwa’s name on his lips, and that was enough to drive him to the edge. A few more thrusts and he was coming inside the man.

They stayed like this, with their foreheads pressed together until their breathing calmed down. Seonghwa pulled out slowly and grabbed a clean towel nearby to clean up the mess they had made. When he finished, he tossed the towel into a bin.

“Well,” Hongjoong said, “that was great.”

Seonghwa chuckled. He picked their clothes from the floor and passed the man his garments.

“I just realized that I haven’t seen your face yet,” the Prince said.

The other man smiled, something in his eyes softening.

“I shouldn’t be doing this, but since I know what you look like I guess it’s fair.”

He took off his mask and Seonghwa felt his heart skip a beat.

“You’re beautiful,” he said with a tiny smile.

Hongjoong blushed furiously and avoided the Prince’s gaze. Seonghwa found it endearing.

The Prince got closer and held his chin delicately, turning his face to make their eyes meet.

“So… you can say filthy things without batting an eyelash, but you blush as soon as you receive a compliment? How cute.”

Hongjoong pouted, and Seonghwa kissed him softly to make the pout go away.

“Let’s get out of here before we get caught,” the Prince said.

They finished dressing up and left the room with their hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> That last part ended up being more fluffy than I originally intended to.  
> I just love this AU so much, and I'm planning on making it into a whole series (not only smut) to explain more about Hongjoong as a witch and the reasons why Seonghwa goes out incognito.  
> And more fluff because I'm weak for them.


End file.
